<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Had A Heart by MistakenAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168689">If I Had A Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel'>MistakenAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Drama, Dark Hermione Granger, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second wizarding war is well underway, and Dumbledore has a crazy scheme to destroy the deatheater regime from within: a distraction. But not just any distraction will do. No, Dumbledore trusts no one who will be able to change the Dark Lord's heart more than to send the Brightest Witch of Her Age, Hermione Granger, to be the ultimate spy by getting close to the Dark Lord and sharing his bed. </p><p>Hermione accepts the job most unwillingly, but trusts that Albus Dumbledore has her best interests at heart. What no side counted on was just how powerful their union would become, and it tests Hermione's loyalties to the limit as she must struggle with the goal of her mission, or to side with the wizard who is quickly stealing away her heart...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Hermione</p>
</div><p><br/>Timeline: The middle of sixth year...</p><p>The office of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, has never intimidated me before. Never; that was, until I was taken out of NEWT Potions class with Professor Snape leading the way.</p><p>"Sir, why do I have to go see Professor Dumbledore?" I asked.</p><p>Severus Snape turned his obsidian eyes on me, eyes that always conveyed so much, even though he kept so much of his emotions behind that cold, unfeeling persona of his. He seemed disappointed, but in his eyes I detected a bit of fear in them. I would soon learn why.</p><p>"Because he wishes it, Miss Granger," Snape said. "And that is all that you need to know. For now."</p><p>At the risk of coming across as a whiner, I asked, "But sir, I really want to know. Surely, you can tell me that seeing as no one is around to eavesdrop on us."</p><p>A hint of a smile touched his thin, expressive mouth. "There is always someone or something to eavesdrop on you here at Hogwarts, Miss Granger. Always remember that."</p><p>I knew that I wasn't going to get any more out of him, so I just accepted my potions teacher's enigmatic answers.</p><p>The gryffin of the Headmaster's office stood before us, and Snape said with distaste, "Twinkies."</p><p>I chuckled at that. I wasn't aware that Dumbledore had ventured into buying muggle sweets. Everyone knew that the old wizard had a massive sweet tooth.</p><p>The gold gryffin statue moved aside, and the stone spiral staircase moved up to the castle-like door like an escalator at a mall. When it stopped, Snape brushed his hand along my lower back, pushing me subtly forward. I stumbled slightly, surprised that he would touch me. I followed, and Dumbledore was at his desk looking over a big parchment that had been laid across the whole of his large golden desk.</p><p>A Ministry official was present, Percy Weasley, unfortunately. He sneered at my Gryffindor uniform, and commented, "I don't care if she is of age, Dumbledore, she still has the look of a school girl. I fail to see how this scheme of yours is going to work."</p><p>Dumbledore sat back in his padded chair and said, "Your thoughts on this matter, Severus?"</p><p>Snape circled me, looking me over as if I were a prized cow or horse. Finally, he looked at Dumbledore and said, "Given proper cosmetics and clothes, she could entice him, but certainly not in a Gryffindor uniform. I still think that this plan of yours is foolhardy, reckless I hazard to add, Headmaster. He is dangerous."</p><p>Dumbledore finally deigned to notice me, and he said kindly, "Good afternoon, Miss Granger. I'm sure you have no idea why you are here, don't you?"</p><p>I licked my dry lips, and said, "No, I don't. What is this about? I have classes to attend."</p><p>Snape chuckled quietly. "I change my mind. She would be just the thing to keep him in line."</p><p>"This isn't funny, Snape!" Percy snapped. "But then again, you're one of them, so I fail to see why this is amusing on any level."</p><p>"Nothing about this is amusing, Weasley," Snape said in a silky voice. "However, if ever there was a witch who could accomplish this intimate a task for the Order, then it would be her."</p><p>I couldn't take it any more! I had to know what was going on. I stamped my foot. "Will someone tell me what the <em>hell</em> is going on?? Why am I here instead of making liquid luck in class?"</p><p>"Should I tell her or you?" Snape asked Dumbledore in a cool voice. He looked just about ready to lose it, which greatly alarmed me.</p><p>"I will tell her," Dumbledore replied. "Please sit, Miss Granger. Now, you just turned seventeen at the beginning of term, correct?"</p><p>"Yes. I aged a year because of the time turner third year," I answered. Gods, I hated not knowing the answers! Snape looked concerned for me, and Percy Weasley seemed pissed that he had to take time out of his busy schedule to come here in the first place.</p><p>"But, I fail to see what this has to do with my age," I quickly added.</p><p>Dumbledore nodded. "Hermione. The Order of the Phoenix is in desperate need of intelligence. We cannot get anyone close enough to Lord Voldemort to discern what he is really thinking and feeling. No one except you. We need you to become the Dark Lady, and pass information to us about his recruitment logs, who in the Ministry of Magic is a spy, that kind of thing."</p><p>My heart began to beat fast. Very fast. "Y-you mean that you w-want me t-to <em>marry</em> him?"</p><p>"Why, yes, Miss Granger."<br/>"But...but he looks so...unnatural."<br/>This time Snape full on laughed, and I rather liked the sound, his smile lit up his whole face and made him...shockingly handsome.</p><p>"He only looks that way in public, Miss Granger," Snape said, his cool exterior back in place. "It is a scare tactic to appear snake-like and the stuff of nightmares. I think you might find him pleasing enough were you to see him in private."</p><p>"A glamor?"<br/>"Obviously."<br/>"Oh. But, he is dangerous."</p><p>"Oh, very. Which is why I am going to be your unofficial bodyguard," Snape answered. He scowled at Dumbledore. "I still think you ask too much of Miss Granger, old man!"</p><p>"It is for the greater good," Dumbledore replied coolly. "I do not expect you to understand, Severus."</p><p>"What is the parchment for?"<br/>Dumbledore grinned at me. "Ah yes, this is your marriage license. We obtained his signature from his diary. Naturally, I do not believe that he would willingly agree to marry a witch of your blood status."</p><p>Percy Weasley cleared his throat. "Which is why the Ministry requires your signature, Miss Granger. In the contract, he is bound by ancient magical laws to not be able to kill or harm you in any way. It is the same with all marriage laws on the books, but the Department of Magical Registration put extra binding ones in it in your unique case."</p><p>"He could still order one of his deatheaters to kill or torture me," I pointed out.</p><p>Snape stepped forward. "I will ensure that that does not happen. You are famous already as the Chosen One's best friend, and naturally, this will intrigue him to want to know you more."</p><p>I shivered at that thought. "But I um...I already have a boyfriend. Draco won't like this."</p><p>Everyone looked at me, stunned. They had not counted on me already having a love interest. "I will explain it to him," Snape assured me. "Any other concerns?"</p><p>"I'm not a virgin," I admitted. "Would that matter to the contract? Or to him?"</p><p>Percy Weasley shook his head. "No, not from the Ministry side of things. We simply need you to act as if you truly agreed to this plan."</p><p>"How? He's not stupid."</p><p>"Well, it would help if you pretend to be disillusioned with the light side," Dumbledore suggested. "Perhaps even put your willingness to shed your muggle upbringing as a way to demonstrate your loyalty."</p><p>I shook my head. "There are too many variables. I would be putting myself in great danger to even get you information."</p><p>Dumbledore looked at me sadly and said, "This is the only way to save countless innocent lives. You are a soldier now, Miss Granger. It is most important that you understand that."</p><p>I understood then that I really had no choice in the matter. I reached for Dumbledore's pheasant feather quill, dipped it into the ink pot, and took a deep breath. I could refuse, and walk out the office door, but I don't. I know that this is something that will help the war without bloodshed. I signed my name, and as soon as I did, I felt the magic of binding take place, but it was a pure light that suffused my hand as I put the quill back in its place. The light disappeared into my body, and everything seemed to return to normal.</p><p>But when I looked at everyone, they seemed stunned by what they had seen.</p><p>Percy Weasley cleared his throat, and said in his prissy voice, "Well, thank you for your time Madame Riddle. I believe that everything is in order. With your leave, Headmaster, I shall file this with the appropriate department immediately."</p><p>Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, for your time Mr Weasley. Hermione, Severus, I believe that you two have plans to discuss?"</p><p>Snape nodded, his mask of calm indifference firmly in place. "Yes, quite right, Headmaster. We will be off with your leave."</p><p>"Good luck, Madame Riddle, you will need it," Dumbledore said, cradling a hand that looked charred and blackened by some foul curse.</p><p>Snape escorted me out of the office, and I had no choice but to follow. Students were getting out of class, and heading down to lunch, and he pushed me into one of the deserted corridors to keep the gossip down.</p><p>"You are not to breathe a word of what happened in Dumbledore's office. Do you understand?" He asked, fixing me with his intense gaze.</p><p>"Only if you answer why it stunned everyone when I signed my name to the marriage license," I demanded.</p><p>At first, I didn't think he would answer me, but then he sighed in resignation, and answered, "Normally, the magic of binding is a pure blue, but this was white. Pure. It rarely happens, unless--"</p><p>"The union is a true one," I realized. I sagged against the window seal, unable to breathe for a few moments. "Did...did it bind like that with his signature?"</p><p>"Yes."<br/>"Shit. Oh, Professor," I teared up, "Why? Why <em>him</em>? I'm a mudblood in his eyes, scum. I...I don't think I can..." I blushed. "With...with him, in that way."</p><p>Snape drew back from me, eyes widening in shock for a moment, and I hid my face from him in shame. How dare he divine my girlish fantasies about him? He cleared his throat, and said, "I..Forgive me for reading your mind. But it would have been inappropriate, and even if you were not a student, you're a bit young for me."</p><p>"Humph! And a wizard who was born three decades before you is?" I quipped. "That would be funny if it weren't true...Severus. At least with you, I know you wouldn't be a callous asshole to me. I have a girlish crush on you, and find you cute. Big deal. I'm only going to be sharing a psychopathic meglomaniac's bed, no big thing."</p><p>Snape flashed me a ghost of a smile. "No, I suppose you are correct in that regard. Just know that I will guard you from all harm, my Lady."</p><p>"I...Will that be my title?"<br/>"Yes. I mean nothing touching about this, I assure you," Snape explained. "Now, go to lunch and the rest of your classes. You will come to my quarters after dinner is over for me to accompany you to headquarters. For now, I have preparations to make. Say nothing about your new marital status, my Lady."</p><p>Then, remarkably, Snape bowed to me, and stalked off down the corridor, berating a few Ravenclaws that were loitering in his path. I looked down at the thin line of Magic only I could see circling my ring finger. No doubt, Voldemort could see the same line on his own ring finger, and was not too pleased with this outcome.</p><p>I went to lunch, and of course, Harry whined about his forehead scar hurting. Ron was stuffing his face as usual. And me? I felt like I was betraying everything, and everyone by becoming Voldemort's wife. I just hoped that Dumbledore knew what he was doing, because if he didn't, then I would be going into this marriage blind, and that was something that I never wanted to do: jump into this head first and hoped for the best. Little did I know just how enraged with his lawyers were when they informed him that I was now his new wife in almost every sense of the word...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>My hands steadied as the red haze of my rage left my sight. The bedroom I was in was trashed. A mudblood! I was bound irrevocably to a fucking mudblood witch. Pius Thicknesse cowered in fear as he tried to explain about the journal, and obtaining my signature.</p><p>"I cannot contest this?" I asked, taking a few calming breaths. "Is there to be no remedy to this, Thicknesse?"</p><p>The man's pallid face went even more pale, if that was even possible. "N-no, m-my Lord, there is not. She signed the contract."</p><p>"I know that you incompetent fool!" I snapped. I shoved my right hand in his face. "I already have the marital binding placed on me. I know how the law works. I have to consummate the union."</p><p>"What do you want me to do then, my Lord?" Pius asked with slightly more confidence in his voice.</p><p>"I want the license destroyed."<br/>"You know it's impossible."</p><p>"Crucio," I cast with my wand. He writhed and screamed on the floor. I rolled my eyes and ended the curse after five minutes. It was tiresome to watch the politician in pain. I yawned. "Let this serve as a reminder to not fail me again, Pius. Are we clear?"</p><p>"Yes, my Lord."<br/>"Good. Send the elves in here to clean this shit hole up," I commanded as I left my bedroom in Malfoy Manor.</p><p>I left without another word and ignored even Bellatrix. I could not have a more loyal, faithful soldier, but her zealous devotion to me was tiresome at best, and her performance in the bedroom less than satisfactory. I strolled through the fairy gardens, and could feel the magic binding me to not kill or harm one hair on that witch's head. I wondered how Miss Granger would feel when I killed her beloved best friend in front of her, and...</p><p>"Harry," I murmured, grinning slyly. Of course! Yes, he may not be able to physically harm the witch, but I could kill Harry Potter. What difference did it make that I had to reveal my true appearance to her? Women certainly have never raised complaints about my appearance before.</p><p>The thought of bedding her still turned my stomach, but at least I could attempt to sway my new wife to the right side in this war. The only side worth a damn, quite frankly. The only problem was that she was a filthy mudblood, and always would be, even when she had our children gestating inside of her. I returned to the manor, and had dinner.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy seemed careworn as of late since Azkaban, but at least I would meet this so called paragon of knowledge that was to be my wife. Bellatrix looked upon me lovingly, and she averted her eyes when my gaze lingered on her. It was a pity she was clinically insane. Then there was beautiful, delightful Narcissa Malfoy with her delicious body, and talented tongue. She shuddered when I looked at her.</p><p>"When is Severus due to arrive, Lucius?" I asked, slicing into the steak that the house elves prepared for us for the main course. "I am intrigued to know about this so called Brightest Witch of Her Age."</p><p>Lucius looked shocked by my curiosity. "I.." He dabbed at his face with his cloth napkin delicately. "I believe that he will arrive tonight after dinner."</p><p>"Excellent." Distant screams from the wine cellar/dungeon irritated me to no end. "WORMTAIL!" I bellowed.</p><p>Wormtail shuffled in, disgusting me with his appearance and scent. "Yes, master?"</p><p>"Have I not specifically instructed you to keep our guests quiet so that we can eat dinner in peace?" I asked calmly.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord. But my food--"<br/>"Will be eaten after the rest of us have retired. You know the rules."</p><p>"Yes, master. I'm leaving now."</p><p>I breathed a little easier when the fool left the dining room to attend to his duties. Business was discussed afterwards, but I only gave it half of my attention. When the meal was over, I put on a nice black suit for the presentation, and waited with baited breath for what was to come. <em>Stop it!</em> I berated myself. <em>This is just a filthy mudblood who you will form to your liking, nothing more. Besides, she is likely pock marked, and ugly like a lot of these women are. </em></p><p>But then an alien thought intruded on my begrudging excitement, and curiosity: <em>What if you find her beautiful? What if you can turn her to the right side? She would be a great asset. But if she proves to be a disappointment you can always have a certain potions master kill her in very creative ways. </em></p><p>I laughed at the possibilities of both outcomes, and stole myself for what was to come. But nothing could have prepared me for what my reaction would be upon seeing my young wife at long last...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>I had more than a few misgivings about going with Professor Snape to Malfoy Manor. Not only was it the home of the Malfoys, but from what I was able to overhear of the Order of the Phoenix meetings, it was also the headquarters of the deatheaters. But Professor Snape assured me that he would keep me safe, and I had no choice but to trust him.</p><p>I wore a black tailored suit from the forties, with a pencil skirt that ended just above my knees, and I put on makeup that reflected the time period as well. I then charmed my hair to be manageable and soft to the touch.</p><p>Snape then adjusted my suit blazer subtly, and nodded his approval. "You look wonderful," He complimented. "Remember, I will be by your side in this, so do not worry."</p><p>"I will try, sir," I said.<br/>"Severus, when not in school, should the Dark Lord wish to keep you enrolled in classes," Snape corrected.</p><p>I blushed at that, and said, "Right. Severus. It's a lovely name that suits you."</p><p>Snape raised an eyebrow at that, and I blushed. "What? I like the name. You should be proud of it, it was the name of a Caesar."</p><p>"As you wish, my lady," Snape said, and held out his hand for me to take. I knew that it was just to disapparate, but I felt shy about touching my teacher's hand.</p><p><em>Stop it! If he wanted to hurt you, he could have easily done so many, many times! Just hold his freaking hand!</em> I took his hand in mine, and he laced his fingers through mine. His fingers were slightly callused, but his palm was strong. He was stronger than he looked, which was surely intentional on his part. Snape turned on the spot, and when we arrived at our destination, he got out his wand and flicked it in the direction of the beautiful black rod iron gates.</p><p>Malfoy Manor itself seemed to be built in the middle of a scenic moor, bordering a lake and deep woods along the edges of the moors they were in. The house itself resembled a very elegant French chateau, and as the rod iron gates opened up, seemingly, of their own volition, I noticed that the pathway leading up to the house was a lovely, gray cobblestone. Snape let go of my hand immediately, and the part of me that had liked him since third year, felt a little hurt by the gesture. But I was a married woman now, and I had to kill any feelings of infatuation I might feel for my bodyguard.</p><p>Snape walked at his usual quick pace, and I struggled to walk beside him in my black patent leather pumps.</p><p>I had my purple beaded purse on one wrist, and as we reached the front door, he turned to me and asked, "Are you ready to meet him?"</p><p>"No..He...he scares me."</p><p>Snape nodded, understanding. "Understandable. Just know that he cannot physically harm you."</p><p>"But the others can."<br/>"They won't."</p><p>I took a few deep, calming breaths and said, "Okay. I think I'm ready now. Lead the way, Severus."</p><p>He nodded, and opened the front door. Inside, the house was beautiful, and spacious, with white marble floors, costly crown mouldings and silver gilt edged framed oil paintings, and mirrors. It was more like a palace than a home, in reality. I instantly felt very overwhelmed by just how wealthy the Malfoy family truly was.</p><p>Mr. Malfoy himself descended the grand staircase, along with a stately looking witch with blonde hair identical to her husband's. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw Professor Snape.</p><p>"Severus, darling," She greeted, hugging my potions teacher fondly. He kissed her chastely, and a hint of a smile touched his lips.</p><p>"Cissa,' " Snape said fondly. "It is good to see you. I came to deliver her to the Dark Lord. Is he in?"</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy's eyes looked pained for a second before she said, "Yes, he is in the library. I was told that she was to be delivered to him immediately."</p><p>I cleared my throat, and everyone turned to look at me. "Is there anything I should know before I meet him?"</p><p>Mrs. Malfoy looked me over, and said, "Just be as polite as you can be, my Lady. I'm pleased you decided to wear a suit, he likes fashion like this. I am Narcissa, by the way. I usually never go with my son to Diagon Alley for his school supply outings, I have many functions to attend, you understand."</p><p>I nodded my head to indicate that I understood. I moved to shake her hand, but Narcissa shook her head.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy explained, "You can be touched by no one but the Dark Lord. Unless he appoints you guards and maids, of course."</p><p>I understood then Severus Snape's distance from me. There was a set code of etiquette to be followed, and my being called 'Lady,' was only part of it. I was, essentially being treated like some dark Queen in this strange regime of Voldemort's.</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry," I apologized. <br/>Malfoy nodded. "Think nothing of it. Do you want Severus or myself to escort you to the library?"</p><p>"Severus, please."</p><p>Snape nodded, and he walked beside me down two corridors, until he came to a pair of double doors with the Malfoy crest imprinted on the front of the medieval hinged doors that came to a point. If I wasn't going to be meeting the wizard I was legally bound to as my husband, then I would enjoy the architecture of the mansion much more. As it was, I had no choice but to go inside the library alone.</p><p>I opened one door, and closed it behind me. The place was huge! Rows and rows of bookshelves lined the shelves of the three story room. Costly Persian rugs cushioned my feet as I walked through the room. Beside the main fireplace, a tall, dark haired man sat in a wingbacked chair reading Lord Of The Rings of all books.</p><p>I cleared my throat, and our eyes met. My blood began to combust as I gazed at the Dark Lord Voldemort. He looked a little shy of eighteen with pale skin, clean shaven cheeks, and fine, aristocratic features. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and they seemed to study me closely.</p><p>He shut The Two Towers, and set it off to the side on the side table, and stood up. He wore a fine black suit with a silver waistcoat, and emerald green tie. He was, without a doubt, one of the most handsome men I had ever seen in my life.</p><p>He circled me, and said, "I expected a 'plain faced, but ambitious girl.' Not this...beauty I see before me."</p><p>I couldn't help but laugh. "I think that you shouldn't believe everything you read in The Daily Prophet."</p><p>He smiled, which sent my senses into overload. "Ah. Yes, of course. Hermione, is it? Daughter of Helen and Paris of Troy. A grand, but overly pretentious name."</p><p>"I...I've always kind of hated it myself," I admitted. "But you aren't what I expected either. Harry Potter said that you looked like a snake, and had red eyes and claws."</p><p>Voldemort frowned at the mention of Harry Potter. "Yes, indeed. Well, there is no need for such theatrics in my private life. Only in public do I reveal that glamour. This is my true appearance."</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>I stepped closer to him, and held out my hand. At first, he just stared at it like it was an alien appendage, but then he took it in his hand, and he kissed it, his lips lingering on my knuckles as he stared into my eyes. I felt an instant spark from the touch of his lips on my hand to the way he was looking at me.</p><p>But the spell was broken when Bellatrix barged in unceremoniously, and whined, "You promised! You promised that it would be meee!"</p><p>Voldemort scowled, dropping my hand. "Bella, you will remove yourself from our sight this instant. My wife does not wish to hear your childish whining."</p><p>Bellatrix looked like Voldemort just slapped her. "B-But she's a filthy mudblood, a piece of--"</p><p>I slapped her, hard. "Get the fuck out, Bella!" I snarled. "Do as your master says."</p><p>She smirked, and looked at me coldly. "Oh, I'm going. But I promise you that he will tire of you, bitch. I--"</p><p>"Crucio!" Voldemort cast with his bone white wand. Bellatrix began to writhe and scream bloody murder as cuts opened up along her body, and the Malfoys and Snape rushed in.</p><p>Voldemort ended the spell, and waved his hand dismissively. "Remove Bella from my sight. You know what to do, Lucius. Narcissa, do show Lady Hermione where she will be sleeping when not with me, and prepare her for dinner."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord."</p><p>She escorted me out of the library, and she showed me to an elegant bedroom that adjoined a darker, more opulent bedroom that shared a beautiful black marble bathroom. My mind reeled from slapping Bellatrix LeStrange. Did I <em>really</em> just do that??</p><p>When Narcissa was done getting things out for me to wear for dinner, I apologized, "I...I'm sorry for hitting your sister."</p><p>But Narcissa shook her head. "Don't be. My sister is...obsessed with the Dark Lord. She is completely insane, and she will try to take him away from you. Just be aware of that. For many years, she was his favorite, but I think the Dark Lord has long since grown tired of her, despite her loyalty."</p><p>"He scares me."<br/>"He cannot harm you."</p><p>"I know, but, I'm talking about...other activities."</p><p>Narcissa laughed. "Are you a virgin, my Lady?"</p><p>"No, but I never thought I would have to fuck him," I confessed, blushing scarlet. "He hates me."</p><p>Narcissa shook her head. "No, I think you intrigue him. But again, there are curses laid upon husbands to not be able to abuse their wives. You can't imagine what it was like before the Ministry required it: massive domestic violence cases flooding the Ministry. I'm sure he would like to kill you on principle, but no, I think once you two get to know one another, you will become more amiable to each other, you will see. Now, I have to go, the others will be here shortly."</p><p>"Thank you."<br/>Narcissa paused by the door. "For what?"</p><p>"Being kind to me."<br/>"I am merely being polite, my lady," Narcissa stated plainly, and then left me alone.</p><p>I got ready to go, and changed into a simple black cocktail dress. Two masked deatheaters silently escorted me to a large, beautiful formal dining room. Voldemort wore his snake-like glamour, and his black anaconda greeted me as I sat to his right side.</p><p>The snake hissed. "Nagini, calm yourself," Voldemort said soothingly. "You are to be my lady's guardian, not her enemy."</p><p>Nagini hissed in disapproval, but I looked at my husband with some measure of fear. Harry was right: he did look like the stuff of nightmares. He spoke in parseltongue to his pet snake, and Nagini draped her large head on her left shoulder. I tentatively reached out and touched her. She seemed to relax as my hand stroked the cool, leathery texture of her scales.</p><p>Voldemort grinned. "There. Now, you may go eat your rabbits in the dungeon, dear."</p><p>Nagini hissed calmly, and slithered out of the room. When dinner was placed before us, I recognized many of my husband's followers as they unmasked to eat their meals, and was shocked by how many of them worked for the Ministry of Magic. The Order of the Phoenix had no chance in hell against his numbers. I had to get a message out to Dumbledore, somehow. But how? That was the real burning question. How?</p><p>Voldemort barely said ten words to me, and I knew that I had to initiate conversation for anyone else to speak to me, because of etiquette. I simply chose to observe and say very little as I ate.</p><p>When dinner was over, I retired to my bedroom, and put on a cozy gray pajama set from my beaded bag after getting ready for bed. I barely slept that first night, not from the fear that Voldemort would sleep with me, but because I was still coming to grips with the fact that I was here at all. Was I doing the right thing? Would Dumbledore's plans work? Time would only tell in the end; I just had to be ready to survive in the mean time...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom</p><p>Six Months Later...</p><p>I don't know what caused me to react the way I did when meeting my bride for the first time. I expected a homely looking witch who was intelligent but too shy for her own good. I knew that she was the brains behind her friendship with Potter and that Weasley boy she always socialized with. But I expected Rita Skeeter's reports to have had some accuracy to them, and not mere slander.</p><p>Bellatrix has gone off the rails again, and all because of her zealous obsession with me. In all honesty, her craziness has grown tedious and boring, indeed. I paced about my bedroom, nearly screaming in frustration. She's a mudblood! The very abomination that I want to eradicate off the face of the planet, and yet this slip of a girl is beginning to bewitch me.</p><p>I went to her adjoining suite, and sat on the edge of her bed. I smoothed back some curls from her face. So soft. <em>So..pure</em>. When was the last time I was with someone so pure? The answer was too long. I needed to annul this marriage, and soon. I had wanted to kill her so many times, to hurt her for worming her way into the black void that passed for my heart.</p><p>I rose, and just as I was about to leave, she said sleepily, "Please stay...Tom."</p><p>"That would be unwise."</p><p>"Are we not supposed to...you know? Be intimate?" Hermione inquired.</p><p>"Only if I cared to have a mudblood as my wife," I answered truthfully. "I don't."</p><p>She sat up, and said, "Well, it's not like I asked to share a bed with the godsdamned Dark Lord. I was forced into this just as much as you were."</p><p>I turned from the door, and sat back down on the bed. "Fine. We can both curse Albus Dumbledore. But I'm going to seek a way out of this arrangement legally, I can assure you."</p><p>Hermione scooted closer to me, and took one of my hands in hers. "What if you swore me to secrecy?" She suggested. "That way, if I make the Unbreakable Vow, and break it, I still die horribly as you want. It's plain to see that I was sent as a spy."</p><p>I don't know what compelled to ask my next question, but I had to know it for some reason: "Why would you willingly give up your freewill to me? I am everything you hate, the villain in this war. Why ever would you want anything to do with me?"</p><p>Hermione chuckled. "Because those same people didn't seem to give a damn about students bullying me in school. Pureblood snobs like my ex boyfriend who, while he matured over time, still gave me a hard time over not having magical parents. I can remember so many times I went to my Head of House and said that Millicent Bullstrode or whoever punched and kicked me, or Pansy Parkinson and her clique were berating me between classes, and Professor McGonagall did hardly anything."</p><p>This was news! I had not been aware of this. Certainly, she adjusted remarkably well to being the Dark Lady, and a part of me liked having a wife around. Only, she had the stigma of being muggleborn against her. But I had no idea that she was treated so abysmally. I never touched her in an intimate fashion, because I was trying to find a remedy to annul this marriage. But maybe, just maybe, I had found my match after all.</p><p>"I...I was not aware of this cruelty," I admitted, using legilimency to determine the truth of her words. When I found that her memories reflected this, I relaxed. "I still want to know why you would sleep with me?"</p><p>Hermione sighed. "Because I know that with you I can be my true self, Tom. I don't wish to change you, or anything but if I could just show you that not all of us muggleborns are scum, then I can demonstrate that by being a good wife to you."</p><p>I caressed her cheek, and brushed my thumb across her lips. She shivered in response. "I will reward you once you have sworn the vow, and not before. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes," Hermione replied. "But can you not kiss me? So I have something to look forward to?"</p><p>I didn't see any harm in that, so I pressed my lips to hers, and she ran my fingers through my hair as she kissed me back. Tingles like electricity ran from my mouth to hers as our tongues fought for dominance. I drew back in alarm, putting her away from me. I didn't know what else to say, but I slammed my bedroom door behind me and paced restlessly.</p><p>I was becoming too emotional, too attached to her. But was most alarming of all was how it felt damned perfect the way her mouth opened up underneath mine. What could I say in response? I never felt that with any witch. Ever.</p><p>A cold smile wreathed my lips. Well, if she betrayed her vow, then she would die, but if not, then I was completely wrong about all mudbloods, and I could free myself to care for my wife as a part of me wanted to. Yes, the last ultimate test. She did prove trustworthy with her wand in the first month of being with me, but now?</p><p>Yes, I wanted to see if she could be trusted as a wife at long last after I silenced her for good. For the first time ever, I felt optimistic about this arrangement, and it allowed me to enjoy kissing her. I slept in relative peace, and all because things were finally looking up on all fronts. I had no dreams, good or otherwise, which was a blessing in and of itself. But as always, time would tell in the end, and then and only then would I know if Hermione was my match and not before...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>I dressed with care the following night. Voldemort wanted me dressed in white, and as Narcissa and Alecto, (my maids essentially), helped me into a beautiful beaded mermaid wedding gown, I couldn't help but think that if I chose to do this that I was willingly casting my fate with the deatheaters.</p><p>Alecto finished up my makeup when she said, "You're so lucky, my lady, I--"</p><p>Narcissa slapped the dour faced witch. "Our Lady did not give you leave to speak, Alec," She sharply chastised her. You know the rules."</p><p>Alecto held her stinging cheek, and I said, "It's alright, Cissa.' I'm sure that she was just congratulating me."</p><p>"I...Yes, I was," The ugly witch lied.</p><p>I smirked. "I'm sure that you were. I think I'm very well in hand for this vow swearing ceremony the Dark Lord has arranged. Is it true that he summoned every deatheater, Narcissa?"</p><p>Narcissa smiled, nodding her head. "Oh, yes. But only the Inner Circle can be inside the ballroom to bear witness to it. Does this please you, my Lady?"</p><p>I smiled, and hugged the older witch. "It does. I rather like being on this side of the war," I admitted. "Certainly, the revels are barbaric, but what affair is that of mine? The Dark Lord has been nothing if not generous towards me in all the time I have known him."</p><p>"Are you certain it is what you want, my Lady?" Narcissa asked gently. "Once you swear the vow, you will be on our side forever."</p><p>I sighed, "I know. I want to do this for him. If there is one person that can bring one spark of goodness, of light to him, it's me. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, I do."<br/>"Good. I'm ready to go now."</p><p>I was escorted to a glorious golden ballroom. The room resembled a baroque palace inside, complete with an enchanted starry sky above our heads. More than forty deatheaters in the black robes and masks watched as I made my way down an aisle towards my husband. I did not care for him using his public, snake-like glamour, but as very few people knew what he actually looked like, I understood his need to strike fear into the hearts of his followers.</p><p>His red eyes softened as I put my hand in his. He smiled, and despite how repulsive I found his glamour, I knew that he had no desire to harm me. Lucius Malfoy was shoved forward, and he looked very worn, and sickly from having just been released from Azkaban.</p><p>"Lucius, you will serve as our guarantor," Voldemort ordered.</p><p>"You...you honor me, my Lord," Lucius stammered. "I thank you for--"</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes! Get on with it," Voldemort said with annoyance. Voldemort took my forearm in his, and Lucius cast the spell.</p><p>White tendrils of magic encircled our arms, and Lucius asked, "Do you, Lady Hermione Riddle vow to keep all of the details of our organization secret, and to divulge it to no outside party for the purpose of spying and espionage?"</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Do you vow to be loyal only to our cause on pain of death?"</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Lord Voldemort," I said. "Do you vow to be loyal only unto me? To have no outside person share in our private, intimate life?"</p><p>"I will," He answered. The magic sealed itself within us, and I thought that the ceremony was done, until he framed my face with his hands, and kissed me. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. There were murmurs of astonishment at this, but when he broke the kiss, he winked subtly at me. I smiled back, suddenly not afraid of him.</p><p>He presented me with a beautiful Princess cut bridal set, and he kissed my fingers. I never thought that I could be so happy. The deatheaters clapped politely, but of course, none of them could touch me.</p><p>A sumptous feast was laid before us, and I ate delicately, not sure of what to expect afterwards. I imagine that my husband was feeling the same thing, or thereabouts, because neither of us had ever been married before. When the time came for everyone to leave, I retired to my bedroom to change out of my gown. I put on an emerald green nightie under a matching silk robe that only came to my thighs. I wanted tonight to be special, and as I knocked on the door to his room, I felt that something momentous was going to happen between us.</p><p>I entered the room, and Tom was standing by the window looking out over the grounds of the mansion. He was nursing a glass of red wine, and had reverted to his true, handsome looks.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I asked.</p><p>He glanced at me, and said quietly, "Come here. I want to look out at the stars with you."</p><p>I obeyed, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed the top of my head. "You look beautiful tonight," He purred in my ear. "I didn't think you would wear Slytherin green."</p><p>I chuckled.  "Well, see, there is this thing about my husband being one once upon a time, and I would like to think I impressed him."</p><p>Tom nibbled on my ear playfully. "Hmm, well, does he suspect us? Or should I just kill him outright for even daring to touch what is mine?"</p><p>I turned in his arms, and took his wine glass from him and finished his wine. "Perhaps. Or maybe you can make me feel more loved than he has. A witch does have needs you realize."</p><p>He put the glass on the side table and raked a hand through his black hair. "Are you sure that's what you want? I had wanted to spare you that side of myself."</p><p>I laughed. "You act as if no wizard has touched me before. I agreed to fidelity when I signed the license. So honestly, this prudish behavior confuses me, Tom. I wasn't aware you cared about me enough to want me as I want you."</p><p>A dark look flashed in his dark brown eyes. "I should hate you, but I don't. Let's just say that if I had a heart, it would be yours, especially after what you did tonight. Not many would give up their free will like you did."</p><p>I touched his cheek and he kissed my inner wrist. "I know. And I know that you can always reverse the vow. I did it, because you are the only one who gave enough of a damn about me to--"</p><p>He silenced the rest of my words with his lips, and I couldn't help but moan as I kissed him back. He untied my robe, and looked down at my nightie. "Wow," He murmured. "May I?"</p><p>I nodded. He lifted the satin over my head, and I opened his black silk robe, and discarded it on the floor. He peppered my neck with kisses as he ran his hands up and down my bare back, and cupped my ass, grinding his hips into the juncture of my thighs. He trailed his lips down to my breasts, and proceeded to suckle them both thoroughly.</p><p>"Oh gods..." I breathed. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. "Tom..."</p><p>He smirked, "You like this don't you?"</p><p>"Mmm yes..."<br/>"Good."</p><p>He laid me on the bed, and teased my other breast, swirling his tongue around my nipple, nipping it slightly with his front teeth. He kissed along my sternum, stomach, and dipped his tongue into my navel.</p><p>He tugged my simple bar bell navel ring and commented, "This is sexy. You don't seem the type to have one of these."</p><p>"My ex Draco dared me to get it done on a dare," I admitted. I saw a look of jealousy flash in his eyes before I added, "Tom, I'm with you. Only with you. I'm only saying that I'm not some sheltered nerd. He wasn't my first, my date for the Yule Ball was."</p><p>Tom sighed. "Forgive my jealousy. I'm a possessive man, lioness."</p><p>"It's okay, I know you're no virgin either," I reassured him.</p><p>"The perks of being popular in school, and the Dark Lord. Now, lie back and let me show you what else I can do." I nodded my head, and he parted my legs with a knee, and he lifted one leg to lick along my inner thigh, and he did the same thing to my other one, but when he got to my pussy that was when I began to really see stars. The combination of his fingers stretching my entrance, and his tongue expertly flicking along my labia had me finding my release in no time.</p><p>He began to kiss me again, and it was a rougher, more passionate kiss this time. We were both panting heavily when we had to break for air.</p><p>"May I?" He asked, his voice husky from desire.</p><p>"Yes. Please, I have waited so long. Please make me yours, Tom," I begged.</p><p>"Well, the waiting is over." He undressed completely, and crawled back over to me like a cat. He fitted himself to my entrance, and entered me as smooth as butter. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and bucked my hips as he filled me, making him bottoming out inside me.</p><p>We stared into each other's eyes as he began to move. I was about to say something, but he shook his head: No words are needed. I understood the message. Really, what use were words? We both knew what we were feeling deep down.</p><p>I ran my hands up and down his muscular back as he picked up the pace, pouring all of his inner passions inside of me. But what I didn't notice right away was that we were using legilimency on each other, only it was to speak. I cannot remember all that was said, but as we made love all night, and on every surface of the bedroom, we told each other we loved each other many, many times.</p><p>We finally ended up in bed, Tom's arm wrapped around me from behind, and we both were breathing hard from our antics of earlier.</p><p>"That was...vigorous," I teased.<br/>"Yes, but it was enjoyable."</p><p>I turned my head to face him, and kissed him lightly. "Must you downplay everything? It's perfectly fine to have something take your breath away once in a while."</p><p>Tom smiled. "Don't expect terms of endearment from me, I am not given to them."</p><p>"So, you express it through your cock instead, right?" I teased.</p><p>He laughed. "Such vulgar language from my Lady. I may have to spank you for punishment."</p><p>I laughed in return, and then yawned. "Maybe later. I'm bushed. But I have to ask if you're sending me back to Hogwarts. I do have two years to finish up, and education is important to me."</p><p>Tom laid back, lacing his fingers behind his head. "You might not like what I have planned in terms of Dumbledore."</p><p>"We're at war. I doubt there are many things I will like in the coming months," I answered.</p><p>"True. But you will be guarded," Tom asserted. "Remember that you chose your side in this war."</p><p>"I know. I still don't understand why you need to kill Harry yourself though," I pointed out. "You don't necessarily have to use magic to do it. People are shot or stabbed all of the time."</p><p>His eyes were round with shock. "He was your best friend for years. I'm surprised that you would think of muggle methods of murder. I am under a prophecy--"</p><p>"Fuck that superstitious nonsense," I said dismissively. "You're smarter than that, my love. Say you kill Harry, and his followers make a martyr of him. You will be dealing with these cultists as you try to keep order within the Ministry of Magic for years. No, it would be best for his death to be as insignificant as his life was."</p><p>"Cut the head off the snake and the rest shall wither and fall away," Tom mused. "Yes, I like it. You present an intriguing solution. But let's sleep, we can discuss this later."</p><p>We said nothing more after that, but after that first night, it was clear that he thought long and hard about my ideas, and it was decided that I would be returning to Hogwarts after all, alongside my guard, Severus Snape. But how was I to know that by aligning myself with the deatheaters that it caused the sorting hat to sort me into Slytherin House as a result?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus</p><p>One Week Later...</p><p>He had warned Dumbledore about this possibility that Hermione would shift her loyalties completely to the Dark Lord. But when did anyone ever listen to him? As he watched her swear the Unbreakable Vow, he hated seeing the look of love in the villain's eyes for her.</p><p>He apparated to Grimmauld Place, and his usual somber mood was made worse by what he had witnessed. Hermione Granger was a valuable ally to have, but it would be a great blow to the light side with her intelligence working against them. He ate barely anything, so disturbed was he by seeing one of his students in his former master's arms.</p><p>"...And what is your report, Severus?" Dumbledore asked out of the blue, bringing him to the here and now.</p><p>He looked around the table, and said, "We are down a spy from within his ranks. I <em>warned</em> you all that this would happen. But no one believed me."</p><p>Molly Weasley looked stunned. "But...but he looks like, well, a monster. How could such a girl find him appealing?"</p><p>"He doesn't look that way in private," Severus replied. "I would imagine any witch would want him were he to show his true face to them."</p><p>Dumbledore seemed to understand more than anyone else. "A glamour. Very clever. Does he appear to be overly young, Severus?"</p><p>"He looks to be in his mid twenties."</p><p>"I see."<br/>"Is that all you can say?" Remus Lupin demanded. "Hermione betrayed us, plain and simple. And you were stupid enough to send her into the snake pit."</p><p>Arthur Weasley sighed in exasperation. "Is Harry safe around her, Severus? Or my children? Merlin knows what mind games You Know Who played with her to poison her against us."</p><p>Severus couldn't say it was because Hermione actually cared for her husband, but he knew that he wouldn't be believed no matter what he said, so he kept this information to himself. He let the idiots prattle on and on about their meeting...</p><p>🐍-----</p><p>The next day, Bellatrix and Narcissa stopped by his home, and demanded that he make the Unbreakable Vow.</p><p>"I will do no such thing," He argued. "I am already obligated to ensure the Dark Lady's safety."</p><p>Bellatrix hissed. "He trusts the girl too much! It should have been me! Meee!"</p><p>"Silence, Bella!" Narcissa said firmly. "It is not up to you to turn Madame Riddle from his side. You already have a husband."</p><p>"Humph! Rodolphus is an impotent prude, and ugly to boot," Bellatrix whined. "And yet, some slip of a girl, a muggleborn scum can come in and rock the Dark Lord's world? Highly unlikely. Your thoughts, Severus?"</p><p>"It is not wise to question the Dark Lord's judgement," Severus answered, sipping his glass of firewhisky. "He made her swear the Unbreakable Vow to not betray him or his cause. If she betrays him, she dies, it's that simple."</p><p>"But he's just a boy, Severus," Narcissa pressed. She looked to be on the verge of tears. "I cannot believe that he would force Draco to pay for Lucius's mistakes. I thought marriage would soften his heart.</p><p>Bellatrix cackled, shaking her head. "Do we serve the same Dark Lord, sissy? Oh wait, you've never shagged him, so I'm not too worried. He will tire of lil' Miss vanilla missionary. It's been a while since I've worn his collar, but--"</p><p>"You've proven your point, Bellatrix," He said, almost on the verge of slapping the witch. "Take out your wand then, and then get out. I have lesson plans to prepare."</p><p>Narcissa looked greatly relieved. They held forearms, and Bellatrix cast the spell. "Do you, Severus Snape vow to protect Draco Malfoy to the best of your ability, including our Dark Lady? And, if he cannot perform the task that the Dark Lord placed upon him, then you yourself will carry out the deed?"</p><p>"I will," Severus vowed. Little did they know that the old wizard was already dying from a curse placed on a horcrux he tried to destroy. It would be a mercy killing, in reality.</p><p>Narcissa hugged him, thanking him over and over. She kissed both of his cheeks, and he escorted them to the door.</p><p>"You can come out now," He said to Hermione. She was dressed as a classy pureblood witch, and two house elves followed in her wake.</p><p>She sat down on his couch, and crossed her legs, her back perfectly straight. She looked years older than her actual age, and it disturbed him how similar her magical energies were to the Dark Lord now. Hell, she had the bearing of a damn Queen.</p><p>"It is refreshing to know that at least one of my maids is loyal," She quipped. "But Bellatrix I may have to kill if she is so desirous of my down fall. Is Dumbledore truly dying?"</p><p>He faced her with a shock. "Yes, he is. A Toujours curse was laid upon it. Only family members can touch the ring."</p><p>"Do you have it?"<br/>"I would not recommend you wear it, my Lady," He began, but her stern look silenced him. He went to the fireplace, and brought a small dark wood ring box to her. Inside was the cursed ring.</p><p>Hermione smiled as she slipped it on her left index finger. They both waited for a few minutes, and of course, the ring did nothing to her, which was further proof of the marital bonds between the Dark Lord and his wife.</p><p>"It's beautiful," She commented. "Tom told me that he never took it off during his school days. I imagine this would curse you were you to touch it physically."</p><p>Severus nodded. "Yes, it would. Why are you here, my Lady?"</p><p>Hermione set aside her own glass of firewhisky on the side table beside her. "I came to warn you, Severus. I have chosen you as my personal guard, but I am aware of your mistaken loyalties to the Order of the Phoenix. I have no wish for my husband to kill you for treason, and I assured him that you would do nothing of the sort, that you were an excellent soldier. But I also need Harry Potter dead. If he is killed by magic, say by avada kedavra, or cruciardius. Well, then that would only ensure our Lord's downfall."</p><p>He couldn't meet his student's eyes. He had to pace. <em>Good gods, she even talks like him! </em>He rounded on her, tears in his eyes. "Six years. He...he was your friend for six years," He breathed. "Why would you do this?"</p><p>Hermione laid a hand on his back. "Is it really friendship if one is being used all of the time?" He drew away from her, shocked. "Come now, Severus. Even you could see that Harry and Ron were using me for my knowledge in school. But I...I love my husband. I know all of you only see one side of him, but he shows me his true self. We are at war, and I have discovered that I have a strong sense of self preservation."</p><p>"And yet you're returning to Hogwarts," He pointed out, sitting down again in his arm chair. "How will you maintain your current mode of living as a student?"</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "The Dark Lord assured me that I would have at least four maids to take care of my needs. Even if I am still a Gryffindor, it will burn the pride of Slytherin House knowing who I am to the Dark Lord. Now, I must be going. Do not make me regret my decision to strongly endorse you for maintaining my husband's trust."</p><p>She left Spinners End without a backward glance, and he sagged in his arm chair just as Wormtail was excitedly asking about the Dark Lady. Severus ignored him, and decided to distract himself with work that needed to be done by the end of the day to hand in at the next staff meeting. He was not looking forward to the latter half of the school year, and having to contend with guarding the Dark Lady, but he decided that he had to pick a side, and he had to do it soon, because Hermione was giving him a chance to live, and he was going to take it...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor for the Easter holiday, and it gave us a chance to reconnect.</p><p>We were in the gardens when Draco asked, "When I heard what Dumbledore forced you to do, I was so pissed. But I have to ask, are you happy with him?"</p><p>Had it really been so short a time since I was married to Voldemort? Apparently so, because Draco and I had been dating on and off in secret.</p><p>"Yes, I actually am," I said truthfully. "He's very different behind closed doors. He's funny, flirtatious, and I can't explain it any more than that. I was so scared at first to be with him, but after we were intimate the first time, it kind of broke the ice between us."</p><p>"Yeah, after you gave up your free will," Draco grumbled. "He played you like an expert Slytherin."</p><p>"So what?!" I snapped. "I don't expect you to understand the dynamics of my marriage. Besides, I know what you have to do the rest of the year, and I have my own mission. One I appointed myself to do. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to practice for it."</p><p>Draco looked stunned, but I ignored him. I went out to the shooting range, and used the gun I took from my parent's house the last time I was there. A nice 9mm handgun. I put an old Daily Prophet picture of Harry Potter on the bullseye.</p><p>I took a few calming breaths, and thought of how many times I had to do his homework for my two 'friends'. One round...How many times I had to serve detention...Two shots...my fingers squeezed off the two successive rounds. How many times Weasley's family kept expecting me to date Ron...Five rounds...</p><p>I emptied the clip, and quickly reloaded, my hands acting independently from my brain. I accioed the picture to me, and saw how if Harry had been standing in front of me he would have been pumped full of lead.</p><p><em>Thanks dad, for your early firearms training, </em>I thought. I felt Tom's hands wrap themselves around my waist, and his teeth lightly nipping my collar bone.</p><p>"Careful, this is loaded," I warned. "Do you know how to shoot?"</p><p>Tom grinned. "Of course. I prefer curses and hexes, but I hunted game in my time. Let me, I need the stress relief."</p><p>"Be my guest," I said, putting the gun in his hands.</p><p>I was amazed at Voldemort's expert use with a gun as he fired off the shots in each quick successive action. The gun barely kicked in his hands.</p><p>"Okay, that was hot," I whispered in his ear. "Wouldn't it really throw the wizarding world into a tail spin if the so called Chosen One was killed in such a way?"</p><p>Tom grinned wolfishly. "It would. But how will you accomplish this? I'm not ordering you to do it, but the idea appeals to me, I have to admit."</p><p>I holstered my piece on a hidden place on my outfit, and smoothed his dark hair back from his face. "Gryffindors are trustworthy to a fault," I tossed my hair to the side, "They have no sense of self preservation, and like to see the good in everyone. I like survival over stupid brave acts myself. Harry genuinely likes me, and he has liked to take advantage of our friendship in the past to excel in his classes. Let's just say that I can sneak in and either a) shoot him, or b) slit his throat to the bone. If you go along with your plan to kill him, his blood in you will ensure that you die, and I cannot have that. I love you too much to lose you."</p><p>He never said that he loved me out loud. I knew that it was uncomfortable for him to admit it, but that was okay.</p><p>He shifted into his glamour and he said, "My mother's ring. It suits you."</p><p>"You can have it back."</p><p>"No, keep it," He shook his head. "In my mother's will, she always meant me to give it to my future wife. Please wear it."</p><p>I hugged him. "I would be honored, of course."</p><p>Draco looked at us absolutely gobsmacked by this rare display of love between me and my husband. We looked at each other, and simply broke down in laughter as we walked past the Malfoys.</p><p>I hated to leave the Manor in the morning. For the time I lived here, I had grown to think of it as home between attending society functions with the other deatheater wives, and I was to go back to Hogwarts as if nothing happened that changed my entire world.</p><p>I took a shower and got ready for bed after a private dinner with Tom. We didn't say much, but we were both thinking of how much things changed between us. Granted, things weren't always easy the first few months, but after that Unbreakable Vow ceremony, and finally consummating this marriage, it seemed to free us both up to loving one another privately.</p><p>The next day, we said our own private goodbyes, and just before I had to go downstairs to join the Malfoys, Tom pulled me to him, and kissed me passionately.</p><p>"I will miss you," I admitted.<br/>"I know. I will too, lioness."</p><p>"I will see you soon," He promised me, and then added in parseltongue, "<em>I love you, mate.</em>" He kissed my forehead, and reluctantly let me go.</p><p>When I got into the limo to drive us into muggle London, Draco rolled his eyes. "Nice hickey there, Granger," He quipped.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy elbowed his son hard in the side. "Ow! But dad--"</p><p>"Hush, son."<br/>"Thank you, Lucius," I said, and glared at Draco. "No, I do not require your help. I think you mucked things up enough without me smoothing things over for you."</p><p>Narcissa's eyes went as round as saucers. "You're the reason Draco has to--"</p><p>"Yes. Would you prefer his death?" I demanded.</p><p>She worried the hem of her pencil skirt. "N-no, my Lady. Forgive my outburst. When you have a child you will understand."</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure it's very...thrilling," I drawled. "But suffice to say, I did much for you because of what Draco was to me once."</p><p>The limo pulled up to King's Cross Station, and I got out first. Draco followed suit after saying goodbye to his parents. Two dementors floated into position behind us, though of course, they were invisible to muggles, generally. Draco shivered at their presence.</p><p>"Are they really necessary?"<br/>"They are my guards. Be fortunate that I haven't ordered them to attack you," I pointed out.</p><p>We had lunch at a local cafe, and made our way to platform 9 3/4. We made a show of talking and leaning against the brick wall until the barrier let us through. People gave us a rather wide berth as I said in a whisper tone of voice that I would summon them if I needed them. The dementors left, and I had to go be with my friends. My heels clicked on the stones of the train station as students looked over my new couture vintage style. I wore a midnight blue suit similar to something Audrey Hepburn would wear when travelling, my hair in a lovely French bun.</p><p>"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, running as fast as my heels would carry me to where Harry and the Weasleys were gathered.</p><p>Fred and George hugged me, but then Harry sensed my ring, and drew back from me in fear. "How are you able to wear that ring?"</p><p>Ron noticed my bridal set, and said, "Oh Merlin, don't tell me it's Malfoy, Mione.' The guy is a git!"</p><p>I giggled. "If I told you, I would have to kill you."</p><p>No one took me seriously on that, only Harry, and he kept staring at my rings, particularly the Gaunt family ring. He rubbed at his forehead every so often. We sat in our usual spot, and every half hour, a Slytherin girl would ask if she could get me something, or if I could take a selfie with her on her phone.</p><p>"Ooo! Pick me to carry your books, girl," Pansy Parkinson volunteered. "I'm so jealous of you. Is he like...you know, really as big as they say?"</p><p>I giggled and teased, "Oh yeah, I gag on it all the time. But you didn't hear <em>me</em> say that."</p><p>Pansy giggled, "Wow. Drake won't tell me anything, just that he's all mopey cause' his dad won't let him bring his friends over to the house."</p><p>"I'll see what I can do."</p><p>"Cool! Christmas will be so dull if we can't have the yearly ball. Well, I gotta go. I'll save you a seat in Transfig," Pansy said, and flounced off to her place on the train.</p><p>"Um, Mione' this is soo weird," Harry said. "First, you go off on this long holiday for 'family reasons,' and now all the Slytherin girls are fangirling over you, what gives?"</p><p>"I'm bound not to tell you, Harry."</p><p>"Order business?"<br/>"Yep."<br/>"No way! What about this ring?"</p><p>I snatched my hand out of his reach before he could touch it. "You recognize it?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes, it's a horcrux."<br/>"Let's just say that I was able to neutralize the effects of the curse T--the Dark Lord placed on it," I allowed. "Now, are you done with the interrogation? I'm going to the Slytherin cabin for a while."</p><p>I left, leaving my friends baffled. But of course, students who hated my blood status once before now treated me like their own. It was only when I ordered them to leave me in peace that they did.</p><p>I realized that this was going to be a very strange year. But I had a mission to accomplish, and I was not going to let anything stand in my way, nothing. I had to do this for my marriage, nothing else matered to me...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Severus</p>
</div><p><br/>The dour potions master watched over the Dark Lord's wife, and reported his findings to Dumbledore in his office.</p><p>"I expected the ring to curse her as it did me," Dumbledore said, cradling his blackened hand. Severus was able to contain the curse there, but the reckless Gryffindor would die, nothing could stop that, it was inevitable.</p><p>"He...I have never seen him favor a witch as much as he favors her," Severus reported. "Publicly, they act formal, and what you might expect, but in private they seem...happy. I can only surmise that the curse is neutralized by any family members wearing the ring."</p><p>"So, he's slept with her."<br/>"Obviously."</p><p>"Do you think Harry is in danger?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the older wizard. <em>Of course, he is in danger, you idiot! And what's more, is why do you even care? He is a damn horcrux himself.</em> But of course, he kept these wandering thoughts to himself.</p><p>Dumbledore paced about his office, saddened by this news. "Why would she turn against us like this, Severus? Voldemort hates witches and wizards like her?" He asked.</p><p><em>Good. Well, I suppose you aren't as dumb as you look, then.</em> "She made the Unbreakable Vow not to betray him. But it was an unnecessary precaution on his part, I believe."</p><p>Dumbledore sat down at his desk and folded his hands together. Severus was surprised that he even had feeling enough in his blackened hand to do that much.</p><p>"So she loves him."<br/>"Yes."</p><p>"Then we're screwed. I had counted on Hermione being able to feed us information, perhaps even to hunt down these horcruxes Voldemort made. But if she is able to wear them without it affecting her, and she is fully allied with him then she is a lost cause. Have you been checking up on Draco and what he is up to as I asked?" Dumbledore added.</p><p>Severus nodded. "Of course. I am bound to protect the boy, naturally. Now, am I dismissed? I do have classes to teach, unlike you."</p><p>Dumbledore scowled. "Fine. But keep an eye on Hermione. She is liable to do anything to prove her loyalty to her husband. Does she wear the Mosmorta?"</p><p>"No."<br/>"Why?"</p><p>Severus smirked. "Because she is the Dark Lady, not one of his soldiers. Good day, Headmaster."</p><p>Severus left the befuddled old wizard to stew over his report. In the mean time, he had classes to teach and his own brand of false information to pass off to the Dark Lord. He would have to see to barring Hermione from Order meetings over the summer, but he had to tread a very fine line, because he did not want to make the witch suspicious of him. Voldemort trusted his wife, after all. If she said that he was a traitor, then he would believe her. He just had to hide his time and play the long game, like any good Slytherin, and hopefully, keep his life in the end...</p><p>🐍-----</p><p>Dumbledore</p><p>Two weeks later, the old Headmaster watched during lunch time the owls delivering their letters. Hermione had lots of mail, offers to do interviews by Daily Prophet reporters, flowers, chocolates. Then he heard Hermione light up with joy when she caught a sealed envelope in her hands...</p><p>🐍---</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>"Who else would be writing to you, Mione'?" Harry asked.</p><p>Ron snatched it out of my hands just as I broke the seal off the back of the envelope. "Oi! It's...gibberish. Look, Harry."</p><p>Harry looked just as clueless as Ron, and I read what Tom wrote me in a code only we knew, and which we devised ourselves:</p><p>
  <em>Lioness,</em>
</p><p><em>Being without you is agony. I know it is necessary, and I have to keep you at arm's length, but know that if I had a heart, if ever I possessed one, then surely you have it. I promised myself so many times that I would write, but lacked the confidence to do so.  I know that in a short while, however long it takes for Draco Malfoy to complete his task, Albus Dumbledore will be killed. I would have you by my side then, officially. Did you like the chocolates I sent? I'm not good at</em> <em>this whole hearts and flowers nonsense, I'm better at our bedroom antics. But this will suffice for now. </em></p><p>
  <em>I hope that you think of me as often I think of you. How I long to bury myself in you, to feel your lips on mine, the taste of you on my lips as I lick the last bit of cream from your thighs. I find such thoughts consume me at times, and at other times I think that I have gone mad. I should hate all that you stand for, and an abomination. But never you, my mate. I cannot bring myself to hate you, only cherish what we have together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until I am able to be with you once more, I intend to ravish you with my words. I have enclosed a small poetry book to express my ardent desires for you. Do read them alone, I highly doubt anyone besides us can understand even why what we have works.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom</em>
</p><p>I saw another owl drop a small red poetry book and fly off. Ginny sat down and snatched the coded letter out of my hands, and she frowned, "Okay, fess up. Who is your secret admirer? He has great handwriting whoever the wizard is."</p><p>I played it off by laughing. "Just some guy I met over holiday. We hit it off really well, and now we're just penpaling since he's a Durmstrang student."</p><p>"Did you...you know?" <br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Ooo! What's it like?"</p><p>Ron looked like he was about to pass out. "Eww! Mione,' that's gross. How can you say you had a hookup on Easter? That's--"</p><p>"A little hard to believe," Harry finished. "You don't seem like the type."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at that. I gathered my stuff, and shrunk it down magically to fit into my school bag. I didn't have time to read all of my mail, but I would in time.</p><p>"I'm going to History of Magic now," I announced. "I'll see you guys around later."</p><p>Ginny was about to walk with me, but Pansy Parkinson and her clique showed up. "Hey, girls," I said happily.</p><p>Pansy sneered at Ginny, and said, "You're partnering with me, right? I can't stand Nott just ogling my damn tits all lesson long."</p><p>It was well known that Theo and Draco had this weird love triangle dynamic going on with Pansy ever since I had been forced to break up with Draco when I was forced to get married.</p><p>"Sure. Ginny, I'll see you later," I said to Ginny as Pansy and her girls led me away to class. I didn't like blowing off Ginny, but I had my own life outside of Hogwarts, and Slytherin House was a part of that life.</p><p>Harry paired with Ron, and Harry kept staring at my rings as if they were going to jump up and bite him at any second. I ignored him, though, and focused on the task at hand. I had to get Harry alone somehow to get my mission done. Poisoning him would be too obvious, but maybe a non verbal curse...yes, that could work. But I had to time it just right, because there was no room for error in any of this.</p><p>I ruminated over all of this as I studied for my NEWT tests. I had to take them early, because of what Tom had planned with Dumbledore. But a part of me didn't want to go along with all of this, because I cared about Harry as a brother...somewhat.</p><p><em>A brother who merely uses you to get ahead in his classes? A mindless jock in all other aspects of his school life? Who are you kidding? You made your choice long before the King of Slytherin made you his Queen, so get with the program,</em> I chastised myself sharply. Yes, yes I did willingly make that choice. I did love my husband, and even if he could only be himself with me privately, I knew that he loved me in his own way.</p><p>I took a shower, got ready for bed, and took out the little red poetry book. The entire thin book was penned by hand in his own elegant script handwriting. The first poem was about how he dreamed of climbing the tower and sneaking in to make shameless love to me. I thought it was a given that he would have cast some kind of a silence charm to not alert the other sleeping girls as to what we were doing, but the imagery was very erotic and hot.</p><p>I cast a silence charm, and read over the dream again. I slipped my hand into my pajama bottoms, and pushed back my knickers until I found my already wet pussy. Wow. I began to massage the folds in small concentric circles, and inserting two fingers inside of me.</p><p>"Ohhh...oh gods," I breathed. "Yess..Oh, Tom..."</p><p>I teased my clit, remembering his hand torturing my slit, and then his mouth sucking and flicking my clit with his tongue. I began to tremble and shake as I thrust my fingers in and out of me at a faster rate. I moaned as I reached my climax, and then went to the restroom to rinse and clean myself up. I felt very unfulfilled, because I wanted the real thing. No, Hell with it, I wanted...<em>him</em>. Badly.</p><p>I fought the urge to write to Tom then and there, but then thought of legilimency. If we were in tune with each other the way I thought, we could be a part of each other in a much more intimate way: through our minds.</p><p>I removed all traces of emotion as I laid back down in bed, climbing under the covers as I did so. I at first wasn't able to bridge my mind to his, but when we did, it was pure magic as we met in our dreaming state, and reconnected in this way. The alarm clock going off by my bed was the only thing that awoke me from my slumber the next day for classes, but I didn't mind, because we were together, and that made the waiting a little bit easier for the both of us...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>The damned cabinet was being stubborn again. He placed the granny smith apple into the cabinet yet again, and muttered the words to send it on to Borgin &amp;Burkes. There was a popping noise like that of someone disapparating.</p><p>"Come on, come on, please work," Draco muttered aloud. He opened the cabinet and there was a bite mark in the apple. He didn't know if it was from Greyback, his Aunt Bellatrix, or Mr. Borgin himself, but he was assured that someone would be in the store at all times to monitor his progress on the vanishing cabinet.</p><p>There was a crash in the room, and he pulled out his wand. He investigated the source of the noise, and saw Hermione admiring a rather beautiful sapphire diadem.</p><p>"H-Hermione?" He asked, clearing his throat.</p><p>She turned to face him, startled. "Oh!" She put a hand to her heart. "I didn't think anyone else would be here. I was told to come grab this diadem for storing in a safer location. What are you working on?"</p><p>Draco side stepped to try and cover up the large vanishing cabinet behind him. "N-Nothing. Why do you need some stupid piece of jewelry?"</p><p>Hermione laughed. "Let's just say that it serves the Dark Lord's purposes to keep it safe. But I already know your plan."</p><p>He hated being put on the spot like this. But what was more weird was that it was likely that she knew why he had to kill Dumbledore to begin with.</p><p>"And what is that?" He asked, playing dumb.</p><p>Hermione shut the diadem up in its case, and shrunk it down to fit in her beaded bag. "You plan on using the vanishing cabinet to bring deatheaters into the school. I can help with that you know."</p><p>He drew back from her. Even after a year, it still hurt that they were forced to break up, he rather liked Hermione more than he was willing to admit.</p><p>"How? What's in it for you?"<br/>Hermione shrugged. "The sooner I can stop playing this farce of being Potter and Weasley's friend the better. Especially, considering that the ginger idiot is enamored with me. I have a much better man by far."</p><p>Draco turned back to the cabinet, and said, "Fine. What do we send back to prove that this thing works?"</p><p>"Ravenna Ravenclaw's diadem," Hermione answered. "If the Dark Lord is at the shop, he will send a rose to let me know he received this treasure. If not, well, all for the best, since we both want this as far away from Potter and Albus Dumbledore as quickly as possible."</p><p>He had a feeling that this had to do with the secret meetings at the Manor, which only the Inner Circle could attend. But he knew it was better not to press his ex girlfriend for details. Besides, he knew that she wasn't allowed to divulge the details of the meetings in any case.</p><p>He watched as Hermione enlarged the cherry oak box to regular size, and opened the cabinet door. She placed the box inside, and muttered the spell for sending. It made a soft pop, and then another one sounded. Hermione opened it, and not only was a red rose placed there but also a sealed envelope as well.</p><p>She grabbed the items, and teared up. Draco felt a sharp jab of jealous rear its ugly green head. She tucked the letter away to read later, he noticed. She kissed the rose, and he felt sick to his stomach.</p><p>"Well, I guess the thing works," Draco grumbled. "I have to go back to trying to kill the Headmaster now."</p><p>Hermione laughed. She read the letter. "No need. I think that we will be rid of our dear Headmaster soon. You see, the old bastard is going to be ordering Severus to do it, because he was stupid enough to touch something that doesn't belong to him."</p><p>Draco moved to touch her ring, but she snatched her hand back from him. "Don't touch it! It has a very nasty Toujours curse placed on it. Dumbledore tried to steal this ring from the Gaunt family home, even though there were wards placed upon it. Somehow, Severus was able to bring it to his home, and it was delivered to me on his orders. I'm probably one of the only people besides the Dark Lord himself who can wear this ring without harm."</p><p>"And what is the diadem?"</p><p>"All in good time, Draco. You just do what you have to do, and I will do mine. Got it?"</p><p>Draco knew any chance of turning her back to the side of light was gone in that moment. "Yeah, I get it. You love him, don't you?"</p><p>"Of course, I do."</p><p>"Thought so. Well, thanks for your help, then," Draco conceded. "I'll kick his ass if he hurts you though, remember that."</p><p>"I will," She hugged him. "Thank you, Draco. I'm just sorry things worked out like it did. Be careful of Harry. He's becoming more unstable as my husband's plans are unfolding."</p><p>"I'll remember that, thanks."</p><p>They left then, and as Draco went to dinner that night, he felt like a failure somewhat, because he had wanted at least one of them to make it out of this war unscathed. But of course, he now knew that that was impossible, and he learned his lesson: in war, no one comes out without scars, no one. He just prayed that the Dark Lord treated Hermione like a Queen, she deserved that much. He also hated to concede defeat, because she seemed happy, and that was all that mattered to him.</p><p><em>Geez, Draco pipe down. Since when did you come over all hearts and flowers for a Gryffindor of all witches? </em>He put the poisoned wine in Slughorn's office, and waited for Dumbledore to drink it. Yes, he knew that had to work. It had to, because he certainly did not want to go to Azkaban like his dad. His dad was still haunted by what happened to him while behind bars.</p><p>A few days later, Weasley accidentally drank the poisoned wine, and had to be sent to the hospital ward. It was then that he realized that he had to do the unthinkable and kill Albus Dumbledore openly. Then, and only then, would he have truly proven himself a deatheater. He just hoped that it was worth it in the end, because if he failed, the Dark Lord would certainly kill him, and Hermione would not be able to do a damned thing about it. He had to succeed, or else and that was exactly what he was going to do, because he was a Malfoy, after all, and Malfoys never back down from a challenge, never...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>I watched the old Headmaster fall from the astronomy tower on Halloween night. Students who had gathered around the body were equally shocked by Harry Potter's extreme show of emotion as he screamed and cried with such an anguish even I was affected by it. But I had a job to do, and I would do it to the best of my ability.</p><p>"Harry, come on," I urged. "You don't need to see this."</p><p>He threw his arms around me, sobbing like a child. I rolled my eyes. I took out the syringe needle discreetly, and jammed it into his neck. Harry slumped in my arms, unconscious.</p><p>"I'm just going to take him inside," I announced to the grief stricken school. But no one was paying any attention to me. I levitated Harry's prone body as Bellatrix was screaming with glee as she burned Hagrid's hut to the ground.</p><p>She pushed her frizzy black hair out of her sallow face, and smirked, "Couldn't do it, could ya, mudblood? Kill him, I mean?"</p><p>I shrugged. "Now, Bella, dear. Whatever will the Dark Lord say when he hears that you insulted his wife yet again? I recall that the last crucio he performed on you was quite...thorough."</p><p>Bellatrix touched her now non-existent womb and snarled, "If you weren't my Lady I would kill you."</p><p>I had had enough! I pulled out my gun and jammed it into her temple as I held her still. "Listen to me very carefully, bitch. I will not hesitate to kill you. The only reason you draw breath is because my husband allows it. Your usefulness, and that of your family has long since expired in my eyes."</p><p>Bellatrix began whimpering. "P-Please don't kill me, my Lady! I just...I <em>love</em> him. I would do anything to serve him. Anything!"</p><p>I pocketed my piece and watched as this mad, deranged witch groveled at my feet. "Then serve me, Bella. Like it or not, I am the Dark Lord's wife. Once we get to headquarters you can torture Potter all you like. I want him to suffer much before he dies. You can do what you wish to him, save for taking his life. I have to be the one to do that."</p><p>Bellatrix looked shocked by this, and I understood why. I was supposed to be Harry Potter's best friend. "But he's your friend," She pointed out.</p><p>"He became my enemy once I pieced together the prophecy," I explained. "Now, let's get out of here. You have one chance to serve me, so serve me well, or its a long dirt nap for you."</p><p>She stood, and curtsied to me, something I never thought that I would see. She took over levitating Harry Potter's body as Severus approached us, and shepherded us all away from the castle, stunning every teacher in his path.</p><p>When we got to the disapparition point, Severus asked me, "Do you really want to go down this road? Killing Potter will make a martyr of him."</p><p>"Let them," I reasoned. "I must be the one to do it, Severus. He will not survive if he strikes the killing blow. 'Neither can live while the other survives.' But if someone else kills Potter? Well, then the light side's figure head will die."</p><p>"But there will be no going back from this," He warned.</p><p>I nodded. "I made my choice."<br/>"So be it, my Lady."</p><p>We all disapparated from the disapparition safe point, and landed behind the impregnable wards of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort appeared in his snake faced form, and looked over the unconscious Harry Potter.</p><p>"Well done, Lady Riddle," He said formally. "Wormtail, Greyback, increase security on the dungeons. Tonight, my Lady shall kill Harry Potter as she promised, and a celebration will ensue afterwards."</p><p>The deatheaters cheered. Bellatrix whined. "You said I could torture the boy! Please Master, please let meee!"</p><p>Voldemort laughed. "Of course, Bellatrix. I cannot deny everyone such amusements. Can you, dear?"</p><p>The old me would have screamed for this all to stop, or at least postponed. But I knew that I decided to remain loyal, and so I simply agreed: "No, my Lord. Whatever will amuse everyone and keep morale up for our side is fine with me."</p><p>Voldemort kissed my hand, and Harry Potter was put on display in the ballroom where many deatheaters beat and whipped The Boy Who Lived two hours later. Harry woke up, screaming as Bellatrix then strode to the center of the room. She had time to change into a much more sleazy black dress that barely covered her pale thighs.</p><p>"Next, I'm going to see if the Chosen One has more than just...bravado in his pants," She declared, cackling. The witches cheered her on. I simply sat beside my husband and quietly watched my former best friend being stripped of his jeans, and clothing until he was naked as the day he was born.</p><p>Harry was held up by magical conjured chains in the room. His wand had already been snapped in half, and his glasses smashed against a wall. His body already bore several bruises and deep lacerations along his back and legs.</p><p>Bellatrix then began stroking Harry's manhood until it stood fully erect. "Hm, I've seen better," Bella pouted. "Ladies, let's test it out, shall we? Our Dark Lady can watch."</p><p>Voldemort whispered in my ear. "I won't be jealous if you end him while the others get it on with the Chosen One. But I will take offense if you join in this Revel. You are mine."</p><p>I kissed his hand. "As you are mine. I wouldn't dream of soiling myself with the likes of him."</p><p>He kissed my cheek. "Good. We shall let them play, and then it will all be on you to finish this crude bit of theater."</p><p>"Good. I look forward to it."</p><p>Bellatrix and some of the other witches had untied Harry and used the Imperius curse on him to shag him in public. Then some of the men screwed Harry as well.  I held up a hand, and all activity ceased.</p><p>I felt a brief moment of remorse for Harry as I thought back on our long friendship. But it would kill me to break the Unbreakable Vow on me for disloyalty, so I refrained from acting on these emotions. With a snap of my fingers, I removed the Imperius curse on Harry, and he looked up at me in shock.</p><p>"Hermione, please..." He pleaded. "Save me. Save yourself."</p><p>I felt tears fill my eyes, and blinked them back. No, it would not do to break my vows now, it was too late for me, much too late. Deatheaters were shocked that I had a muggle weapon in Malfoy Manor. I slid my finger to turn off the safety, clicked back the hammer, and shot Harry point blank in the temple. Blood went everywhere as the back of his head split open. I emptied the clip, rendering his head completely useless. He was just a lump of flesh at this point.</p><p>I holstered my gun in my robes, and everyone saw that the Dark Lord was very much alive, because he died without magic. Voldemort looked down at Harry Potter's corpse, and his glamour washed away. The deatheaters let out a great cheer, and were hugging and congratulating me. But then, I saw Severus trying to escape from the ballroom.</p><p>"Incarerous!" I cast with my wand. My husband waved his wand and levitated his prone body front and center to us.</p><p>"My, my, Severus," Voldemort chided using a tsk tsk scolding kind of voice. "Where were you planning on going, pray tell?"</p><p>"I..I to my chambers, my Lord," Severus answered. "I had no stomach to witness further violence."</p><p>"Well, my Lady. What is to be done with your bodyguard?" My husband asked me, kissing my neck playfully.</p><p>I had no wish to see my former potions teacher killed. He was a double agent, of course, but I wanted him to prove his loyalty beyond all doubt before I had to have him killed.</p><p>"I want him to be placed under the Unbreakable Vow as I was," I said, after a long pause. "He is a skilled duelist, and a useful potions master, besides. His loyalty shall be only to me as my personal servant."</p><p>Voldemort was pleased. "Ah. Well, it is a much more pleasant alternative to losing a valuable, deadly soldier. So be it, I can deny you nothing, even slaves it seems."</p><p>At first, Severus refused to swear the Vow, but when he did, I was pleased. I had no wish for him to die, after all. He had proven time and again a useful protector even in my school days at Hogwarts.</p><p>"Thank you, Severus for your many years of service," Voldemort said. "Your reward shall be to run Hogwarts as its new Headmaster."</p><p>"You...you honor me, my Lord."</p><p>He turned to leave to go to the disapparition point, but I added, "And Severus. Do not hesitate to oppress Gryffindor House within an inch of its life. They have wronged us both greatly over the years. I want recompense for this."</p><p>Severus curtsied to me, and said, "I will see to it personally, my Lady."</p><p>"Good. Safe travels, Headmaster Snape," I said kindly.</p><p>When we were finally able to be alone at night, I relaxed in the shower, and felt all of my inner remorse wash away from me like the water dripping off of me in warm rivulets. Tom came in, and I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind.</p><p>I didn't realize that I was crying until he purred in my ear. "I know this was hard for you, my lioness. But we must all do harsh, cold things during war."</p><p>I turned in his arms and just let him hold me close. "I know. I'm sorry for crying, but despite everything, Potter had been my friend. I think what I feel is relief. The prophecy is over, and you are restored at last."</p><p>Tom kissed my forehead softly. "Yes. And I was wrong to want to kill the Boy myself. The lesson is to never trust half baked fortune tellers."</p><p>I chuckled at that. "Yeah, you got that right. Even muggles know not to trust them. Well, the ignorant still believe in that crap, but I never did. What's the plan now?"</p><p>"At the moment? We move into the upper echelon of the Ministry," Tom answered. "But at this exact moment, I want to ravish my dearly beloved wife as a reward for proving herself worthy to be mine."</p><p>My heart beat quickened at that. "I...I would have destroyed Hogwarts in my grief if Potter succeeded. I love you, Tom."</p><p>"I know, lioness. I love you as well."</p><p>My eyes widened in shock. Never, in all the time we have been married did he verbalize his feelings for me. "But I thought...you told me that you could not love."</p><p>Tom smiled, cradling my face with his hands. "I couldn't. Not until my enemy drew his last breath. You..." He teared up. "You <em>cured</em> me, Hermione. I <em>love</em> you."</p><p>I rose up on my tip toes and crashed my lips against his. He deepened the kiss, drawing my tongue into his mouth with his own. Our hands roamed over each other's bodies, and I reached down and began to stroke him with sure, quick strokes.</p><p>"Mmm, you play a wicked game, witch," He rasped against my mouth. "I have long since missed your hot mouth on my cock."</p><p>"Likewise. It's been forever since you've muff dived," I teased.</p><p>Tom laughed. "Some other time, my lioness. Now, please."</p><p>I swept my wet hair out of my face and began to stroke and lick along his smooth head, swirling my tongue just the way he liked it.  I gently squeezed his balls as well, ensuring he stayed harder for a longer period of time. I winked at him as I took him in my mouth, and began to deep throat him in earnest, bobbing my head up and down at a fast pace.</p><p>Tom moaned and bucked his hips, fucking my face thoroughly, while still not yanking on my hair. "Oh, <em>fuck</em> Hermione...Get your ass up here, I don't want to finish in your mouth."</p><p>I got up, and he pinned me up against the wall, hiking my legs up around his hips as he entered me hard. I gasped at this, and grabbed on to his shoulders for support. I trusted him not to drop me, but I loved the closeness of our bodies, the feel of his slick, hard abs as his cock pounded in and out of my pussy without mercy or pity. His kisses were borderline rough as well, but the passion behind them took my breath away, because it felt like the dam of his pent up emotions was released by Harry's death.</p><p>When we both found our releases, almost at the same time, Tom let me down, but when I tried to pull away to shut off the water in the shower, he held me tight against him. I understood, and just clinged to my husband as we both broke down in tears.</p><p>Our eyes met, and for the first time, I felt that he loved me, truly loved me. The Dark Lord, the most feared dark wizard since Grindlewald was at that moment just a wizard in a shower sharing a beautiful moment with his wife, with <em>me</em>.</p><p>We silently bathed each other, and we kissed and touched each other reverently, and dried each other off. We got into bed, and fell asleep almost immediately, safe and secure in my beloved's arms, thinking about nothing except this moment in time, and how much it meant to us. Chaos and war might be happening outside, but love, love conquered half of the battle that night in my husband's arms...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>One Week Later...</p><p>The funeral for Saint Potter as The Daily Prophet announced it, as well as the other news outlets, was extensive, but then again, I could expect nothing less from the light side, after all. Our side had won, but I did not fool myself that our victory was due to all of my cunning. No, it had to do with Hermione blowing Potter's brains out all over Malfoy's polished parquet floors. I had never seen such ruthlessness, and this was from a Gryffindor!</p><p>If I had fifty of her in my ranks, I would have won the first wizarding war ages ago. But yet this witch, this once trusted member of the Order of the Phoenix, managed to do what I could not: kill Harry Potter.</p><p>The Ministry of Magic had treated Harry Potter's death as if a wizard King had just died, and I had had to attend in secret along with Hermione underneath invisibility cloaks. We had guards around us, but it was an extra precaution. No one expected The Turncloak Bitch, and the Dark Lord to make an appearance at this overly elaborate funeral.</p><p>We sat at the back, and I had to hold in my laughter as the Order members kept weeping and going on and on about how wonderful Harry Potter was.</p><p>"<em>I don't know whether to puke or giggle,"</em> Hermione said to me mentally. "<em>I didn't realize how much of a bleeding heart I used to have."</em></p><p>"<em>What do you want to do now?"</em></p><p>"<em>Is it wrong for me to be absurdly horny right now?"</em> She asked. "<em>Let's go and shag in one of the tombs, Tom."</em></p><p>I smiled. <em>"Right now? But this is like the best part, Potter's allies weeping over his closed casket."</em></p><p>Hermione put her hand on my leg and moved it up my thigh. I should have stopped her, but what the hell? I had a fun, spontaneous wife. I grabbed her hand and let her stroke me through my pants.</p><p>"<em>Looks like someone wants to play," </em>She purred. "<em>But we have to wait until he's being buried. Be patient." </em></p><p><em>"Fuck patience," </em>I said. "<em>Nearest bathroom. Now, my lioness."</em></p><p>Hermione got up, and our guards groaned at having to guard us. We stealthily moved our way to the nearest bathroom in the Ministry of Magic, and warded the door against any intruders. I ripped off my invisibility cloak, and ripped hers off as well. I claimed her mouth as I pushed my wife against the wall, lifting up her gray pencil skirt. She had no knickers on.</p><p>"Good girl," I purred, nipping her throat playfully. "Has my little girl been good all day?"</p><p>"No, master," She breathed. "Mudblood wants her master's cock really, <em>really</em> bad."</p><p>"Ah. But she did not sit through the funeral, and that's cause for a spanking. Would you like that, my little mudblood?" I teased. I no longer thought of my wife as this, of course, but sometimes, just sometimes, we both loved a little kink.</p><p>"Yes, master."<br/>"And how many licks will it be?"<br/>"Fifteen, sir."<br/>"Good."</p><p>I pulled myself from her and pushed her up against the sinks. I took off my belt and spanked her.</p><p>"Count, my little mudblood."<br/>"One.."<br/>Another strike. "Two..."</p><p>More strikes in and her bare ass went from pale, to pink, to red. I struck again. "Fifteen," Hermione counted.</p><p>I dropped my belt and rubbed her ass soothingly while kissing along her neck. I couldn't wait any longer. I buried myself into her wet heat, practically pounding her into the sink before us...</p><p>🐍----</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>I held on to the counter top before me as Tom thrust deeper and deeper inside of me, making me come undone with every strike. My knees almost buckled when I did reach my climax, because this felt too damn good. But then again, my husband has mad lover skills.</p><p>Tom forced me to kiss him as he soon found his release, and he stiffened for a moment, and came. He pulled out of me, and used the scorgify charm to clean us both up. I hated that we couldn't take our time with this, but we had to leave.</p><p>We dressed and Tom said, "I didn't hurt you, did I? You know, if I ever do, you would tell me, right?"</p><p>I fixed my makeup, and faced him. "Of course, I would. No, I'm fine with a little kinky roughness from you. It's not like in the beginning where you resented the marriage bond over us."</p><p>I put my lipstick back in my purse and zipped it up, slinging it back on my right shoulder.</p><p>Tom nodded. "Well, you were technically on the other side of this war, and I resented being forced into this arrangement. But I love you, Hermione, you know that."</p><p>I kissed his cheek. "I know. Well, I suppose that we have to leave now."</p><p>Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, but this was fun." He kissed my hand. "Shall we?"</p><p>I put my invisibility cloak on, and disappeared from view. "Yes, let's."</p><p>Tom followed suit and put on his cloak, and Snape and Lucius Malfoy accompanied us. Our entourage was halfway to a floo fireplace when aurors caught on to our presence of being in the building. We flung off our cloaks, and I managed to store mine in my bag before bringing my wand out. The aurors circled us as we had our wands out back to back.</p><p>"You're under arrest, Riddle!" Kingsley ordered. Then he glared at me with a particular malice that took my breath away. "And you, traitor. Oh yes, I have big plans for you. Take them!"</p><p>Our guards shielded us as we all blocked and cast hexes, and curses at the aurors. Tom shielded me from most of the blasts of the incarerous spells, but Lucius and Bellatrix were not so lucky. I soon lost track of where Tom was as I faced off against some skinny pixie red haired witch. Her spells were fairly good, but in the end, I managed to free myself by making her think maggots and bugs were crawling all over her, and she had taken out a knife and was cutting herself open trying to kill the 'vermin.'</p><p>I saw my husband fight alongside Severus Snape, and I ran to join them against Kingsley. Kingsley tried to kill both my former teacher, and husband, but I put up my strongest shield charm and used a very rare killing curse that caused burning of the internal organs before death. It was not an official Unforgivable Curse, but from my research in the Restricted Section of Hogwart's library, I knew a lot of nasty hexes and curses that take a lot of skill to wield.</p><p>I put all of my resentment, rage, and hate behind the curse, and Kingsley didn't have a chance. He screamed in agony as his eyes melted in his sockets, and his body shriveled up into bloodied pieces. The aurors dropped their wands in terror.</p><p>"Free my guards. Now," I ordered. "I leave the rest to you, my Lord."</p><p>Lucius and Bellatrix were freed, but Bellatrix was suffering from a curse that she was unable to deflect in time. Tom went to her, and I felt a stab of jealousy as he comforted her before she died of her sectemsempra wounds. His face went cold with rage as he eyed the aurors.</p><p>"All of you will give me your loyalty and alliance," Tom declared. "I am your Minister of Magic now. Our side has won. Your heroes are dead, Harry Potter has now become The Boy Who Died. You will now place your trust in me."</p><p>"Yes, Minister," The aurors left alive chorused.</p><p>Tom then turned to me, and embraced me tight. "I'm sorry about Bellatrix there. But we were once...you know."</p><p>I nodded. "I know, but I'm a posessive witch. We can talk about her later. Go work."</p><p>"Lucius, take my Lady home," Tom ordered. "As well as Bellatrix, she deserves a proper resting place."</p><p>The handsome blonde wizard looked genuinely surprised by this show of generosity and made several shows of gratitude.</p><p>Tom chuckled. "Yes, yes, yes, I'm aware of your devotion and all of that. Just make certain my wife gets home safely. Severus, return to Hogwarts, you have work there to do."</p><p>Severus scowled. "I take orders from my Lady, not you. I will only leave if she wishes."</p><p>I sighed wearily. "Fine. Severus, Lucius, take me home, and then afterwards go back to Hogwarts and do whatever Headmasters do."</p><p>Severus grinned. "As you wish, Lady Riddle."</p><p>I gave Tom a brief, heated kiss and left with Severus, and Lucius bridal carrying Bellatrix LeStrange. We flooed back to Malfoy Manor, and explained what happened to Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy seemed to take it all in stride, but I could tell that she was dying inside a little bit by this loss of her sister.</p><p>I retired to my bedroom. I showered, got ready for bed, and slept for hours. I did not know when my husband returned, but I knew that it was late, indeed. How little did I know just how many late nights I would suffer as a result of his promotion, and how one little discovery a month later, brought me much needed relief in terms of occupying my time in the days and weeks to come...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>One Month Later...</p><p>I peed on another plastic stick yet again just to be certain I was reading the results correctly. A plus sign resulted yet again. I cleaned up and threw the pregnancy test in the trash before washing my hands. Pregnant...Well, there was always that possibility, since neither of us were being careful in the bedroom, but I had thought that I would have more time in actually planning for a family.</p><p>Tom was settling into his role of Minister of Magic, and so had no time for any bedroom intimacy lately. I can only conclude that I got pregnant during Harry Potter's funeral. Yay, for me. I had gone to Harry's grave in secret to lay flowers at his ornate monument two weeks after his funeral. I wept bitterly for me being the cause of his death, but I knew that he was doomed anyway.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy, as my bodyguard, was on hand to offer me comfort while I paid my respects to Harry, but formalities kept him from really hugging me as I needed. All he could do was hold my hand.</p><p>"I am so sorry for this, you know," He said quietly. "I know that the boy was once your friend, my Lady."</p><p>"He was like my brother," I answered. "I was an only child, you see. My parents had tried for years to have children, but my mother had one miscarriage after another before I came along."</p><p>Lucius sighed. "Narcissa couldn't have any more children after Draco was born. The birth was too traumatic for her body, you see how petite she is compared to me."</p><p>I nodded. "I'm sorry, Lucius. Really. I know Draco would have liked siblings."</p><p>Lucius laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, hell no. Draco would have been a worse brat. Granted, I spoiled the boy too much, but I was spoiled as well as a child."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at that, smiling. "Gee, I can't imagine how that turned out. Well, I think I'm done ruining my eye makeup for one day. I think we can go home."</p><p>I went home that day still in high spirits. But inside, I still regretted what I did for a long time. Maybe it was my Gryffindor indoctrination, or maybe I was angry at myself that I had to be the one to literally pull the trigger. I don't know, but I did know that I had to tell Tom about our forthcoming bundle of joy during dinner, that much was clear.</p><p>I dressed with care for dinner, and decided to wear a nice modern power suit that conveyed my importance. Tom looked tired, as usual, and during the dinner service, I cleared my throat.</p><p>"I have an announcement to make, darling," I said, when our servants left us alone to eat.</p><p>Tom looked over at me, and said, "Yes, Hermione? What is it? I can tell it is important."</p><p>I dabbed at my lips, and put my napkin in my lap. "I'm pregnant," I announced. "I just found out this morning."</p><p>At first, my husband looked like he didn't hear me correctly. But then he reached over and laid a hand on my still flat stomach, and closed his eyes. He smiled, and lifted his hand away.</p><p>"I'm not sure of the gender yet," He finally said. "But yes, there is no doubt about you being pregnant, dear. I'm sorry, I had to be sure, you know how tests can sometimes be faulty."</p><p>We shared a smile over that. "You're not mad?" I asked.</p><p>"Why would I be?"<br/>"We never discussed it."</p><p>"Hermione, I'm not angry with you," He reassured me. "I just figured it would happen eventually. Still, you're not happy."</p><p>I nodded. "I just wished that I could have planned everything beforehand. You know that I'm a stickler for that. I just figured a family would be something I could plan for ahead of time."</p><p>Tom took my hands in his, and kissed them. "I know, lioness. But I'm happy. I know that I have been busy setting everything up at the Ministry, but I will try to be around when you need me."</p><p>I wiped at my eyes, and turned to my dinner. I finished up my dinner, and said, "Thank you, Tom. I really appreciate that."</p><p>"Hey, we're a team, no matter what. I forgot to give you this," He said, taking out a small green box from his blazer pocket.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked.<br/>"Just open it."</p><p>I did and it was a simple house key. I picked it up, and looked at my husband curiously. "What does it open?"</p><p>Tom grinned, and said, "I remember you said how much you like the sea, so, I took the liberty of buying us a house in Cornwall, since you love the beach there. This key, of course, opens the front door."</p><p>No wonder he was so busy! I teared up, and giggled. "Oh wow! But are you sure we can afford it, love? I don't imagine that we're as wealthy as the Malfoys."</p><p>Tom waved off my concerns dismissively. "I assure you that we are wealthy enough for this. We can go there this weekend and look over the place if you like."</p><p>I hugged him tight. "Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you." I stifled a yawn. "But all the same, I think I need to get some sleep. Will you join me?"</p><p>Tom stood, and held out his hand. "Of course. Let's go. I've been waiting all day to sleep in your arms."</p><p>We got ready for bed, and cuddled. I couldn't wait for Saturday, because I had a feeling that it was going to be the start Of a whole new life for us. Us and the family that we would make, together...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>The beach mansion was built as a white plantation style home, just like in that muggle film Gone With The Wind, only it resembled Twelve Oaks, rather than Tara in its architecture. It was a seaside paradise, and I had only the master bathroom and bedroom furnished for this rare holiday visit away from Ministry concerns.</p><p>I felt bad for not spending as much time as I would like with my wife, but it was a terrible necessity to rearrange the entire infrastructure of the Ministry of Magic now that Harry Potter is dead and gone.</p><p>The breeze coming off of the beach was balmy and warm against the skin, but the clouds were dark on the horizon, and that meant rain later on at night.</p><p>We went from room to room, and Hermione had a lovely look of wonder on her face that I absolutely adored, because it meant that she was deep in thought, already picturing how the house would look fully furnished. We got to the bedroom and noticed the dark furnishings in place already.</p><p>"I love it," She said, turning to face me. "This place is gorgeous, Tom!"</p><p>She nearly knocked me over with her hug. I laughed. "Good, I'm glad. We can always design it the way you want it."</p><p>Hermione looked about the room. "Hmm...Is the bathroom furnished?"</p><p>"Yes. Why are you giving me that wicked smirk?" I teased. "Are you planning on something mischievous?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "Oh, nothing mysterious as all that. But you could use legilimency to just divine the answer to this riddle, you know."</p><p>I shook my head. "Oh no, I remember you hated that when we first were married. So, tell me what you have in mind."</p><p>"Well," Hermione's amber eyes flashed with mirth. "I want to go swimming in the ocean with you. No clothes. I figure it will be the last time of real privacy between us for a while, so we might as well make the most of it."</p><p>She was more right than she knew, but I didn't have the heart to tell her. I found that ironic, because I was now the Minister of Magic, and I had to be ruthless and manipulative, the perfect Slytherin in other words, and yet I couldn't tell my wife about the dangers of my new position in the government.</p><p>I took her in my arms, and kissed her forehead. I held her hand, and led her out the backdoor, down the stairs and out to the beach. The sun was a pale speck on the horizon, and I watched in awe as my wife undressed in front of me. I followed suit, and carried our clothes under my right arm.</p><p>I put our shoes and clothing in a neat pile on one of the lounge chairs I set up to sunbathe. Hermione took off running, and crashed into the waves. She came up for air, and yelled, "Tom, get your sexy ass in here, the water is warmer than you think!"</p><p>I dived in and swam to her, the cool water hitting me all of a sudden like a shock. Hermione smoothed out her hair, and stood up in a more shallow part of the water. The moon rose above us, illuminating my wife's body in a witchlight that made her look like an ethereal goddess. She walked towards me, the water dripping down her petite, slender body in tantalizing rivulets.</p><p>I did not think then, and thought only of burying myself into my goddess's wet heat...</p><p>🐍-----</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>Tom looked like some dark god come to sweep me away to his dark kingdom. I don't know why I felt nervous about being with him that night, but it felt like the first night we were intimate: fresh, unknown, and powerful in its intensity.</p><p>Our eyes met, and I trembled in his arms as he lowered his mouth to mine. Tom ran his hands up and down my waist, and ground into my hips as he cupped my ass, and lifted one of my legs to enter me.</p><p>"Tom..." I breathed.<br/>"Shh, love," He purred into my ear. I nodded. We began to move as one, as we treaded water. Something about the energies of the ocean around us, or the intense moment between us added to how our lovemaking felt spiritual between us.</p><p>Our bodies trembled as we kissed passionately, getting lost in one another. When we both found our releases, we were both crying happily. We reluctantly separated, and Tom was about to say something, but I put my finger to his lips, and shook my head.</p><p>We swam in silence for a long time, coming down from our highs. He picked me up, and bridal carried me out of the water. He set me down, and got our things from the beach chair. We went to bed after taking a shower, and cuddled as we fell asleep.</p><p>The weekend quickly flew by for us, but luckily, my brief bout of morning sickness abated by Sunday morning when we went back home, feeling refreshed. But Monday was another work day, and I hated that we both had to go back to our separate lives: my husband as the Minister of Magic, and myself as the premiere socialite of the wizarding world. If there was still a monarchist system of wizard Kings, and witch Queens,  then Tom and I would surely be the most premiere monarchs. But in that moment of peaceful sleep, I treasured each moment with my husband, because this new child would change our lives forever. But hopefully, this change will be a good thing, it had to be...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione</p><p>Eight Months Later...</p><p>I laid back on my bed exhausted from the ordeal. Four hours of intense labor and pain, and I had still lost consciousness at the end, because I was so hot. When I came to, my husband was there looking pleased, but sad.</p><p>He held our baby and was making funny faces at it. "Tom..." I said, my throat dry as hell. Why was my throat so damn dry?</p><p>He looked up, and carried our baby over to me. He put the child in my arms, and I could see that it was a girl, just as I knew it would be. But something was wrong, I could tell. He was a closed book to everyone but me.</p><p>"Shh, lioness," Tom said softly. "Don't...don't try to talk."</p><p>"What's wrong?"<br/>Tom sighed. "You..." He broke down into tears, "The birth traumatized your body so much that you're now...well, hemorrhaging."</p><p>I understood then. I'm dying, which was why I feel so lightheaded. "Tom...take care of Ariana. Our girl...no...no lions for her at Hogwarts."</p><p>Tom smiled through his tears. "Gods forbid. I love you, lioness."</p><p>I couldn't cry, I didn't have the energy. "I love you too, snake. Always."</p><p>Tom picked up our baby, and leaned down to kiss me. I could barely feel his lips. My vision went in and out, at first hazy and dark, and then my breathing came in dull gasps. I saw Harry Potter then, and he had his hand outstretched to me.</p><p>"It's time to board the train, Mione,' " He explained. "Mum and Rose want to meet you, and Fred, Lupin, everyone. Please come, you have served your purpose on Earth."</p><p>I took his hand in mine, and darkness fell over my eyes. Then I could see my bloodied, wasted body, and Tom Riddle sobbing over my dead body.</p><p>We were in a nice, clean version of King's Cross Station. Harry stood beside me wearing his Hogwarts uniform, and I wore mine as well when I looked down.</p><p>"You did it," He said. "You actually redeemed Voldemort. That was your purpose, to turn him from being Voldemort into Tom Riddle again."</p><p>I wanted to go back to Ariana and Tom. They needed me, as I needed them. "My family needs me, Harry. I don't want to leave them,"  I explained. "I love them."</p><p>Harry nodded. "I know you do, Hermione. But your body is too far gone. You will be reunited when it is time. Now, let's go."</p><p>A big red steam train that resembled the Hogwarts pulled into the station, and stopped in front of us. I boarded, and there to greet me were Harry's parents, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry's sister, Fred Weasley, Tonks, and Mad Eye Moody. I greeted them all, and as the train began to move out of the station, I felt content at last.</p><p>My husband and daughter would live on. Ariana would go to Hogwarts, she would marry and carry on the bloodline. Everything would be alright, because my mission was done, and I had my friends beside me at last; and really, that was the best reward I could ever hope for in the end...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The End</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ariana</p><p>Twelve Years Later...</p><p>My Hogwarts letter came a year late, because my father wished to tutor me a bit before allowing me to go to Hogwarts. When I arrived at the castle, I was not impressed. I had seen Durmstrang Castle on a holiday sabbatical the year before, because father wanted to visit the Headmaster there. Durmstrang was heavily fortified for a siege at all times, and heavily guarded, which pleased me greatly.</p><p>Hogwarts relied solely on protective wards, which failed to give me that starry eyed look the other students had in their eyes. It was larger than Durmstrang, but I preferred real protection that was tangible and there, rather than simple wards.</p><p>The Great Hall was beautiful, and the enchanted ceiling beautiful as my group was led up to the platform where the teachers sat at their long table 'above the salt'. My late mother's handsome body guard sat in pride of place, wearing his usual somber robes in the role of Headmaster. I had started to have a crush on Severus last summer when we all had a lovely holiday at the beach house.</p><p>I, of course, never told father any of this, because I didn't imagine that father would have been too happy with me thinking the Headmaster of Hogwarts was cute. I decided then and there to bide my time, and wait until the opportune moment to tell him. But on to present things.</p><p>The old sorting hat awaited everyone on a small wooden stool. McGonagall, the old ancient witch who was Head of Gryffindor House called up each first year one by one. Then my name got called, "Ariana Riddle."</p><p>The Great Hall fell into hushed whispers. People knew my father's surname well, because he had won the second wizarding war by my mother killing their savior Harry Potter. Oh yes, people still feared Lord Voldemort. I ignored their thoughts, even though I could hear them clearly. The only mind I could not hear, of course, was Severus Snape.</p><p>I sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on my head. "Cleverness, cunning, and greatness I see in your head, child. I know just where to put you...SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>The Slytherin table cheered, and I made a b-line to Scorpius Malfoy, my best friend, who was sorted a few minutes ago. "Hey, congrats, Riddle!" He said happily, patting my back.</p><p>"Thanks. I knew I would get the snake badge," I shrugged my shoulders. "Father told me that mother would haunt him if I were sorted into Gryffindor, her old House."</p><p>Scorpius laughed. "Yeah, dad said the same thing. Come on, dig in, they have awesome candied apples here."</p><p>I picked up a caramel apple and bit into it. It tasted amazing. The entire Great Hall settled into eating, but I ate like the lady I was taught to be, not like a pig.</p><p>When I laid down in my private dorm room to sleep, I emptied my mind of emotions. I missed my mother. I had lost her when she had me, but when she was pregnant with me, we got to know each other very well. I had to be escorted to the train station by Draco, Scorpius's dad, and he had been very entertaining company. But still, I had wanted my mother there to see me off. My father was too busy due to being Minister of Magic, but he had given me lots of spending money, and hugged me at Malfoy Manor before I left in the limo.</p><p>I knew that this school year was going to be an adventure, but I was willing to see it through, and hopefully, one day, I could maybe tell my crush exactly how I felt. But until then, I would be a good Slytherin and bide my time. For good things come to those who wait, and I was willing to wait a lifetime, if necessary...</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The End</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>